parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovuladdin
SuperWhyMovies' Movie Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Princess Jasmine - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Genie - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Iago - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Abu - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) * The Magic Carpet - Spyro The Dragon * The Sultan - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Rajah - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Razoul's Henchmen - Steele (Balto), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Prince John (Robin Hood), and Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * The Peddler - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Gazeem The Thief - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * The Balcony Harem Girls - Kairel, Bruma, and Phanty (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Zira * Prince Achmed - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Farouk The Apple seller - Dagnino (Noah's Ark\El Arca) * Old Jafar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Gigantic Genie - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Rajah Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Genie Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Fat Ugly Woman - Gloria (Madagascar) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * The Staff * The Lamp Scene: *Kovuladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Night"\A Dark of Night *Kovuladdin Part 2 - Kovu on The Run\"One Jump Ahead" *Kovuladdin Part 3 - Kovu Fight White Prince Snaptrap\Ome Jump Ahead (Reprise) *Kovuladdin Part 4 - Princess Kiara's Dream *Kovuladdin Part 5 - Scar and Adult Simba's Conversation\Kiara Runs Away *Kovuladdin Part 6 - Trouble in The Market Place\Scar's Evil Plan *Kovuladdin Part 7 - Kovu Arrested *Kovuladdin Part 8 - Kiara Confronts Scar *Kovuladdin Part 9 - Kovu Escepes With Sideshow Bob *Kovuladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Kovuladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Poweruff Gumball (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kovuladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Poweruff Gumball (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 14 - Adult Simba Upbriads Scar *Kovuladdin Part 15 - Kovu's First Wish *Kovuladdin Part 16 - Scar Makes his Move\"Prince Kovu" *Kovuladdin Part 17 - Simba Rides on Spyro *Kovuladdin Part 18 - Kovu Argues With Gumball\Kovu Goes to Kiara *Kovuladdin Part 19 - Do you Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Kovuladdin Part 20 - Kovu Almost Spills the Beans\Kovu and Kiara's Kiss *Kovuladdin Part 21 - Kovu Gets Abushed\Gumball Saves Kovu's Life *Kovuladdin Part 22 - Scar Gets Exposed *Kovuladdin Part 23 - Kovu's Depression/Skunk Steals Lamp *Kovuladdin Part 24 - Gumball's New Master is Scar *Kovuladdin Part 25 - Scar's Dark Wishes *Kovuladdin Part 26 - "Prince Kovu (Reprise)" *Kovuladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Kovuladdin Part 28 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 1) *Kovuladdin Part 29 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 30 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 3) *Kovuladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Kovuladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof